


Santa Asmodeus

by Intoxic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A Happy Ending, Christmas, Family, M/M, ShadowAdvent2018, papa asmodeus saves christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been separated for months now, sharing the custody over Max and Rafael. When Christmas is coming both of their sons writes a letter to Santa so their dads get back together and love each other again. Only it's not Santa that gets the letter but the demonic grandfather of boys, Asmodeus, who won't let his family fall apart. So Asmodeus brings a little bit of Christmas magic from Edom to their lives, to make the family whole again.This is my input in shadowadvent calendar. Read all fantastic stories here https://www.shadowadvent.co.ukBeta: Eviemgalura





	Santa Asmodeus

 

**SANTA ASMODEUS**

Magnus officially hated Christmas this year. Everyone was too joyful, too Christmas-sy for his liking. Families were running around, buying gifts, decorations, and food for Christmas dinner. Magnus used to do it as well. For the past ten years, ever since he started his relationship with Alexander, he couldn't wait for Christmas. This season was always filled with happiness and love for them. Especially after their boys joined them.

Their little family spent a wonderful time with Alec's family and Magnus's friends sometimes in Maryse's new home or Alec and Magnus's place in Brooklyn. It was truly a magical time, filled with laughter, mundane traditions, lots of snow - conjured by Magnus - and Christmas carols sung by Clary, Jace, Simon, and Rafael. You could feel the real spirit of Christmas in their home for years.

But this year will be different.

This year, Magnus will spend his Christmas alone. He will have dinner with his sons before he drops them off at the Institute for dinner with the Lightwoods. From what his boys told him last week, Alec promised to have a big tree, a visit from the Blackthorns' kids and Christina, who Rafael had a crush on ever since she had sung him a lullaby in Spanish years ago. Magnus couldn't blame his sons to be excited about this event, away from their papa. The warlock decided that he will decline Maryse's invitation to spend the time with them as a family. He didn't want to impose and make things difficult for himself and Alec.

He and Alec had drifted apart. They didn't realize what was happening until one morning, they couldn't recognize who they've become. The irony was that they were always together but still drifted apart. It started with spending less and less time together, both focusing on taking care of their sons. The arguments came soon after. At first, it was just about silly things, missing dinner, forgetting important dates, but soon it diverted into more important stuff, Alec's dangerous job, when he started going on patrols again despite being the Head of the Institute. Magnus's dangerous job, when he decided to take on clients again and taking back the position of High Warlock. They were so used to focusing on their family that they resigned for a while from their positions for their family. Magnus remembered that some of his acquaintances laughed at him for turning into a domestic pet, but he didn't care then. He had Alexander and their sons and that was enough for him.

The fights would go on for days, and after a few months, it reached the point when Alec was spending less and less time at home. It hurt like hell. The emptiness Alec's indifference has caused broke Magnus's heart. Yet, Magnus did the same. After every fight, the warlock was distancing himself from his husband even more than before. At some point, he couldn't recognize himself anymore, at least not when he was with Alec in a room.

Magnus wanted to change it. He wanted his life back, his love and joy. He wanted to touch Alec, kiss him, love him. But there was something holding him back. Every time he looked into Alec's blue eyes, he could see the pain and sadness they hold. Magnus hurt him many times lately with picking fights over everything. It was like he couldn't stop himself. Alec was barely home and it wrecked him to the edge. He was acting like he was still young and reckless, letting himself being wounded in stupid demon hunting. Like barely five weeks ago. Magnus wanted to hurt Alec himself for his stupidity when he was done with healing him after an attack of an Ibliss demon. Alec's chest was scratched, almost to his guts. His husband was barely able to save him. Their sons had seen the pool of blood underneath their dad's body that night, which frightened them horrendously. The days after the attack, both Rafael and Max didn't let Alec out of their loft. Bane raised hell over Alec when he felt a bit better. He accused Alexander then of not loving them enough to stay with them. It was the second time Magnus was a reason for pushing Alec away. It was a final draw for both of them.

Magnus hated it. Their sons were seeing the first hand how their family was falling apart. Magnus and Alec were both at the fault here, this was for sure. But after so much hatred they spread on each other lately, they couldn't even hold a civil conversation for five minutes. Magnus dreaded the day that Alec will pull up the divorce papers at him. Although they promised each other till death do us apart at the altar in Idris, Bane knew that it was slowly coming to an end. It pained him, but he knew that they can't hurt each other anymore. It wasn't fair to any of them, especially to their sweet boys. They didn't deserve watching their fathers at each other's throats every day. They deserved love. Something that their fathers forgot how to express.

The warlock sighed as he waved his hand around the Christmas tree in his living room and watched it decorate itself with red, white and blue ribbons and rainbow-colored lights.

"This Christmas will suck, Chair," Magnus muttered to his white-furred friend, patting him on his head. "It'll be only you and me tomorrow. Like in the past."

"Mrow." The cat responded and looked longingly at the big family photo on the wall, upon the fireplace. He missed his shadowhunter master as well.

…

Max was a very lively six-year-old boy, almost seven. He was good at studying the basics of magic from his lovely papa. Lately, he learned how to create a portal and now he's been using it ever since to transport himself and his older brother Rafael. Even though his brother joined their family three years ago, Max couldn't imagine his life before Rafe. It was always them and their dads. At least it used to be. Now it was just them.

Max hated the situation that had fallen upon his family. Their dads were loud with each other, screaming. Papa even let out his sparks when dad wasn't in the room with him, cursing the other man. They always sent him and Rafe to the other room when they were fighting. As much as Max and Rafael loved them dearly, they were happy when dad was going to the Institute for a whole day. That meant no fights until evening, or at all if dad didn't come home at all. Alec came home from time to time, though recently he decided to stay at the Institute until further notice. At least that's how Uncle Simon explained it to Rafe and Max. They hated it. They wanted their dads to be in love again, to kiss again, to hug each other, to speak so lovely like they used to.

I love you, my dear heart.

I love you too, sayang.

Max missed this. He missed his family as a whole.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Rafael's voice reached his ear, as Max stopped near his dad's office. Rafael was carrying his wooden sword, meaning he was done or up to go for a fighting lesson with Uncle Jace. Rafe was almost nine years old, he soon would get his first angelic rune and start a proper shadowhunter's training. Their papa hated it and fought constantly with dad about it. According to papa, Rafe was too young to become shadowhunter and die at some stupid mission.

"I won't let him die, Magnus! He's my son!" Alec screamed at him one night when he stated that Rafe'll get his rune at the beginning of next year. "He's a shadowhunter. It's in his blood."

"He's just a little boy, Alec! A child! I won't let him go and battle! He's our son, how can you even…"

"It's his destiny! He's a shadowhunter! He will train and get his runes."

"I won't let him die, like your brothe…" Before Magnus had a chance to finish, Alec looked at him shocked. Tears pooled in his blue eyes, as he took two steps back close to the door. Magnus took a step ahead to stop Alec, but the shadowhunter had none of it. "Alec, I'm sor…"

But the other man didn't hear it. He ran out of their home and didn't return for three days. If it weren't for Izzy's updates and the warlock's magic, Magnus would be frantically looking for him all over New York. When Alec returned home, Magnus apologized sincerely, knowing that Max is always a sensitive topic for his husband. Alexander then stopped talking to Magnus about anything but their sons well being or his whereabouts, knowing that despite their fights, they still worried about each other. The talk about rune ceremony was dropped.

"I miss daddy and papa together," the blue-skinned warlock replied, looking up at his big brother. Rafe sat down next to him, placing the wooden sword on the ground. "Why can't they be in love again?"

"I don't know. But I miss them too. I want daddy and papa to read to us before we go to sleep. I want to be able to crawl into the bed with both of them." Rafael continued with a sad smile. "I want to have breakfast together and laugh at how dad makes us smiles on toasts."

"We need to…" Max didn't have a chance to finish his thought, as he heard the voice of his dad and grandma coming off from his office.

"Why did you invite him, mom? You know how hard it's for us, now."

"He's family, Alec. He's your husband and a father to your sons. It's Christmas. Don't you think that your boys deserve a family time?"

"Of course!" Alec protested loudly. "But don't you think they deserve a peace on Christmas? You know that I and Magnus can hardly talk these days without fighting. I want to spare this to my sons, at least for Christmas."

"Oh sweetheart, don't you think it's time to end your feud, for the sake of Rafe and Max?"

"You mean divorce?"

At that, both Rafe and Max shuddered. They knew what the word meant. Grandma told them that she divorced Grandpa Robert before Max came to their family. Both boys didn't want their fathers to part their ways. They wanted their dads to be together again. Rafe looked at his little brother. For the past years, they've managed to create an understanding between each other. They didn't need words when it came to their family.

"What are you two doing here?" Both of them jumped in fear, hearing a familiar male voice behind their backs. They turned around and spotted Simon Lovelace, giving them a curious look. "Hmmm?"

"Nothing." They said in unison, crossing arms behind their backs. Simon didn't believe them at all. Rafael's eyes were moving towards left, seeing as he was terrible at lying. He stepped from one to other foot. Max spotted his brother behavior and sighed. "We're trying to figure out how to get daddy and papa back together and make them love each other again. Can you help us, uncle Si?"

Simon scratched his chin looking at boys before him. He wanted as well for his brothers-in-law to get back together. He didn't believe for a second that they fell out of love. Not Magnus and Alec. They were the epitome of true love, the fairytale kind of. Suddenly there was an idea in his mind. He smiled widely and beckoned at boys to come closer to him. When they complied, he benched before them and whispered his plan. When both boys heard it, they jumped in excitation and ran to the sanctuary, where there was a place safe to cast spells. Max quickly conjured a portal to their loft and dragged his big brother with him.

Magnus was sitting at the kitchen island, sipping his green tea. His wards tingled for a second, announcing that his son portaled in.

"Does dad know you're home?" Magnus shouted through the hallway. "Max?"

"Si, papa!" Rafe answered from their room. Magnus decided to text his husband anyway about the whereabouts of their sons. He didn't want another fight with Alec. Not today.

Max pulled his drawer open and picked his green paper. His writing wasn't as excellent as Rafe's, so he decided to let his brother write for both of them. He passed his crayons to the young shadowhunter and sat next to him on the floor. Chairman Meow slipped in their room, through an opened window.

Rafael bit down on the red crayon, thinking hard what to write for a moment before it hit him.

_ Dear Santa, _

_ It's us, Max and Rafael Lightwood-Bane. We tried to be good this year and for the times we were not we are sorry. We will try harder next year. We don't want any gifts this year. We know there are other kids that will be happy to receive our gifts. But we would like to ask you for your help. Our Uncle Simon says you can do magic, our papa can too. But even his magic can't fix everything. But Uncle Simon says that you are more magical. Just don't tell that to our papa, because he will be mad. Uncle Simon says that when someone asks for something really bad it will be granted by you. We will be even happy to hand over every toy we got this year if you will help us. _

_ We ask you to help us get our daddy and papa back together. They used to be so in love and now they aren't anymore. They are so sad. Papa cries in his room when dad leaves home after they yell at each other. Dad cries too. We don't want them to cry anymore. We want them to kiss and hug again. To tell each other I love you. We want daddy to come back home to us, to sleep with Papa in their bed and not on the couch or in the Institute. We want to be a family again. _

_ Please, Santa, help us. Please. _

_ Big love from us, _

_ Max and Rafael. _

"Ok, how are we addressing this? Do we know where Santa lives?" Max asked as Rafael ended reading the letter.

Hm. Rafael gave it more thought. They forgot to ask Uncle Simon where does Santa live. They couldn't get back to the Institute now, seeing as it was close to evening, meaning they have to stay home and wait for dad. They didn't know Uncle Simon's number as well. They could, of course, ask their Papa to call him, but that would mean explanations what for. And further, Papa would like to read their letter, as he used to in previous years, before he went to send it.

"Hey!' Max exclaimed. "Uncle Simon said that papa is just as magical as Santa." Rafael nodded to that. "And papa said that his magic comes from...Eden?"

"Edom." Rafael corrected his brother. "Papa's magic comes from Edom."

"So, if Papa's magic is like Santa's magic, then Santa must come from Edom as well!" Max clapped his hands to emphasize his conclusion. "We should send it to Edom."

"Ok!" Rafael agreed with his brother.

The little shadowhunter was glad that his daddy gave him his first stele for his birthday last month. He knew most of the runes by now and he had seen multiple times how his daddy sent fire messages. He knew how to do it. Rafael wrote Edom in big, bolded letters and drew an Ignis Nuntius rune over it. They waited for a moment, expecting the letter to burn itself in his hand.

However, nothing happened.

Rafael frowned, not understanding what had happened. He did everything like his daddy, but it didn't work. Frustration took over him as he tried again and again but nothing happened.

Max didn't like it either. He snatched the letter from Rafe's hands and placed it between them. If runes didn't work, Max will use his magic. He saw his papa doing it multiple times just with a wave of his hand. He could do it just fine. Max focused on feeling his magic inside of him and directing it to his small hands. The little warlock could feel the warm tingling at the tips of his fingers and soon blue sparks of his magic burst out of them, straight on the letter. The letter float in the air, surrounded by blue light for a second before the blue light turned into red and the letter burst into flames. Both boys jumped away from the burned carpet. Rafael threw his green blanket over the burnt when they heard frantic voice of their father.

"What's that smell?!" Magnus ran inside their room, sparks already surrounding his hands. He looked around, trying to find a cause of burning. He eyed his sons and finally moved his eyes on the blanket on the floor. "What happened?"

"Max tried to conjure his plush toy." Rafael lied smoothly for the first time. "He left Mr. Fluffers in the Institute. But something went wrong, Papa. But we're ok."

"Sweetie," Magnus kneeled next to his sons and took Max and Rafael's hands in his own. "You can't conjure things from the Institute. It has barriers against magic around it. Call dad to bring your toy, when he comes home, ok?" The little warlock nodded, avoiding looking in his papa's eyes. "And no more magic without me, ok? You could harm yourself or Rafe."

"We're sorry, Papa." Magnus shook his head and placed a kiss on their heads. He announced that dinner should be soon and so would their dad. Magnus left his phone to his sons indicating they should call their father.

"Do you think it'll work?" Rafe asked, looking hopefully at his brother. Max grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, encouragingly.

"It has to, Rafael." The younger replied, pulling his brother with him out of the door. The burning on the carpet forgotten. "It's Christmas. Santa will do his magic and help us. Daddy will be with papa again."

Both boys hoped for their wish come true. They hoped that Santa Claus will listen to them and bring their parents together again.

…

It was a late hour in the night, when Max woke up, hearing the sound of magic clacking above his ear. He opened his eyes slowly, not knowing who made the sound. Was it his own magic, acting on his own, or maybe it was his papa? However, as soon as his eyes adjusted to the barely lit-up from stars room, he realized it wasn't his papa. The man had his back turned to him, but Max could see he was tall as much as his papa. Although he was much bulkier, similar to his daddy. But his daddy didn't have long hair like this man and certainly, daddy didn't wear long coats.

Then it hit Max, right and square. Twas the night before Christmas, so it had to be…

"Santa?" the little warlock asked in a quiet voice.

The man before him snapped his fingers and with a swoosh of his red magic he lit up the room some more. He turned around and Max could finally see him wholly. He wore a long red coat with white, furry edges on the sleeves and a collar. A thick brown belt was clasped around his waist. He had matching red pants and black long boots, kind of like his aunt Clary wore during Winter, though with no heels. On his head, he had a red hat with a white fluffy pom-pon dangling close to his jaw. Then Max looked closer at his face. He looked familiar, almost like his papa. The same cat eyes that shone in the dark. The same high placed cheekbones and a smile his papa worn sometimes. And a white long beard.

"Hello, little Max." Santa greeted him back in his deep voice. At this sound, Rafael woke up as well and looked at them shocked. "And hello to you too, Rafael."

"Santa…" the little shadowhunter whispered.

"My boys, I've got your letter." Santa walked closer to them and sat on the green chair between their beds, the one that his parents sit when they read bedtime stories for them. "My heart breaks at your pain. I hear you my loves."

"Will you help us, Santa?" Max asked with hope in his voice. If Santa won't agree to aid them, they were doomed forever. "Please."

"Of course I will help you, darlings." Both boys smiled widely, their smiles could light up the room even more. "We'll do some Christmas magic and get your dads to love each other again. But you will have to help me."

"We're in!" Rafael answered for both of them.

"Alright, let me tell you my plan." Max and Rafael jumped out of their beds and hurried on Santa's lap. "When the morn comes…"

Max and Rafael could barely sleep for the rest of this night after Santa left their room. They were too excited. Santa promised that by the midnight, their dads will love each other again and their family will be whole. They couldn't wait for it.

Just as the clock pinged eight in the morning, Max and Rafael exited their room and quietly walked to the living room. They spotted their dad sleeping and snoring on the couch, covered by the yellow blanket they had gotten from grandma Maryse on the first anniversary of their marriage. It had sewn their initials on the right corner with a golden thread. Max, feeling buzzed from excitement, jumped onto his dad 's to wake him up, but his father's shadowhunting skills let him sense danger and catch him.

"Merry Christmas daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"I'm up…" Alec groaned when Max's body collided with his stomach. "Ugh… Max...you're not that lightweight anymore."

In the same time, Rafe went to wake up their other father, and soon he dragged half sleeping Magnus into the living room. Magnus was rubbing his eyes with one fist, while Alec tried to get Max off of himself.

"Merry Christmas papa!" Max shouted, jumping off Alec and running up to the other man. Despite not being a baby anymore, Max liked to be carried by his dads from time to time. He raised his arms up and demanded to be taken by Magnus. Once the older man complied, Max threw his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek lovingly.

Magnus kissed the top of his head and placed him back on the ground, then he kissed Rafe's head too before he moved closer to his husband. Alec wasn't looking up at him, instead, he kept his eyes on their children. The heavy atmosphere filled with tension and anger was overwhelming everybody in the room. Alec and Magnus just nodded at each other but spoke no real word.

"I need some coffee," Magnus announced after a while, taking a step into a kitchen. Yet, before he could walk into it, he was stopped by their sons. "What is it?"

"We'll make you coffee, papa and one for daddy too," Rafael stated, already dragging Max to the kitchen. "You just sit down and wait. We'll make breakfast too."

It wasn't strange for Rafe to offer to make food for his family. He liked cooking simple dishes he had learned from television. He for sure cooked better than his both fathers. Rafael reached for his fathers' favorite mugs: Alec's rainbow colored one and Magnus's Better than Gandalf from the kitchen aisle. He placed them on the coffee maker and pressed the buttons right for the favorite drinks. For Alec a plain black coffee and for Magnus a latte. As soon as the drinks were done, Max pulled the red vial he had gotten from Santa last night. He uncorked it and poured the exact amount of the liquor.

" _ Exactly five drops of this potion to some drink," Santa instructed both boys. "It will start working after a few hours. And when the midnight comes, I'll be here to give the final push to the spell, my lovelies." _

" _ Will it work, Santa?" Rafael asked, gripping his hand. _

" _ Of course, it's the Christmas' magic, boys." _

The potion mixed with coffee before Magnus stepped into the kitchen area. The warlock took two hot mugs from the coffee machine and walked back to the living room. Both his sons behind him, Max holding a plate with simple sandwiches with chicken and tomatoes. Magnus handed the mug to Alec and sat across him on the other chair. They still remained silent, which upset their sons. Boys were moving their eyes between both of their parents, trying to be secretive about it. Nothing was happening yet, it was frustrating to them. Max and Rafe waited for their dads to gulp down their coffees and let Santa's magic work on them.

Finally, their wish had come true. Thank the Angels' above! Alec and Magnus downed their drinks, still avoiding looking at each other.

Yet, boys still had hope.

"I should get back to the Institute," Alec spoke up, setting an empty mug on the coffee table. The shadowhunter stood up and flatten his crumpled shirt. He'll take a shower and change clothes in his work. "I need to greet Blackthorns and prepare the dinner with mom and...yeah…"

"I'll portal boys around seven?" Alec nodded to this proposition, before he left the loft, leaving his family to themselves in the Christmas morning.

...

Alec felt odd the moment he stepped out of their loft, however, he had no idea why. There was this strange twisting inside of him that he hadn't felt before. He felt warm and cold at the same time. And there were the swirlings in his stomach, kind of like he was hungry, but he didn't feel hunger. Alec shook his head and decided to walk to Manhattan, hoping to feel better on the fresh winter air.

Alec hated the situation in his life now. He used to be so happy, when he was in their loft and now, he couldn't wait to run out of it, away from his husband. He didn't know when they split for good or why, but suddenly they weren't together anymore. The shadowhunter wanted things to get back to normal, to kiss Magnus, to make love to him. But he couldn't even talk to him without getting shouted at. It wasn't just the warlock's fault. No. Alec was just as much at the fault here. He was a terrible husband lately, letting out his frustration on the warlock. They constantly fought about everything and hurt each other with their past and stupid decisions. Alec wanted to change it.

But it wasn't that easy.

As he was later sitting in his office, talking with Emma, Julian, and Christina, he couldn't really focus on their words. Thoughts of Magnus and their lovely moments were floating through his mind. Their emotional vows at the altar in Idris, filled with silent tears. The first time they said I love you to each other after Valentine's massacre. The first time Max called them daddy and papa and Magnus cried along with him that October evening. They were so happy there.

Alec wanted it back. He felt it in his heart, as it beat faster when he was thinking about his husband today. He hadn't felt like this in months. The shadowhunter wanted to keep it going, for as long as he could.

He couldn't even pretend to be happy during the celebration in the Institute. He watched his brother and sister with their significant others, dancing, laughing and enjoying the festivities. He wanted that too, yet he couldn't do it. Alec looked over at his boys. Max was happily talking to Maryse, probably telling her some made up story. Rafael was occupying the attention of Christina, making heart-shaped-eyes at her, as Magnus would put it up.

Alec felt the strange freezing coldness and emptiness again in his heart again, as if something was missing. On the other hand, there was this tingling that slowly was taking control of his body. He placed the glass with an eggnog on the table and got up from his chair. As soon as he was on his feet there was this pull inside of him. Alec felt like his body was moving on its own accord, his mind was having only one thought:

_ HOME. MAGNUS. _

His feet were taking fast steps towards the center of the hallway, where his children were.

"Daddy?" Rafael asked, eyeing him from head to toe. "Where are you going?"

"We're going home to papa." He announced it like it was the most obvious thing.

He needed to get to Magnus. He needed his heart and soul back.

Rafael and Max squealed in excitement and dropped their gifts from Blackthorns to the floor. They quickly grabbed their coats and ran after their father, who was by the door already. Both boys ran as fast as they could and finally, they reached their dad, who stepped outside. Max grabbed Rafe's hand in his and with the other he took Alec's. His dad's body was unnatural cold. Max jolted at this impulse. This wasn't right.

Alec was moving without conscious as if he was walked on some magical, transparent leash. He felt his insides freezing and yet, his body seemed to be on fire. The shadowhunter had no idea what was happening to him. Was this the aftermath of two glasses of the eggnog? This couldn't be it.

Before he knew, he was on the familiar path, leading to their loft. The closer he got, the harder it was to keep on feet. He was wobbling, barely holding himself. The heat overwhelming his body was increasing with every second, while his heart was becoming colder, making it unbearable.

He was dying. He had to be dying.

Somewhere between breaths, Alec dropped on his knees with palms pressed to the ice on the pavement. His heart was beating too slow for his liking. Lightwood heard his sons calling out for him, but he couldn't respond. His voice died the moment he opened his mouth.

But something happened then.

Alec felt a warm touch over his heart. Suddenly the organ started to beat in its' normal rhythm. He opened his blue eyes and looked ahead. A hand with many rings and the particular white gold band with the engraving Alec and Magnus 24.06.2015. Alec moved his eyes further and spotted partly worried and confused face.

"Magnus…" Alec whispered in a dry voice. Red sparks flew above them.

"Alexander…" Magnus replied in an equally quiet voice. "My love…"

Alec realized that Magnus is kneeling in front of him. His other hand was placed on the left side of Alec's face, slowly caressing his reddened cheek. Alec moved his hand over Magnus's heart and felt a burst of magic surrounding both of them. They were in some kind of a bubble, silencing them from the outside world. The only sound was the steady, rhythmic beats of their hearts. Alec felt warm again and calm. But most importantly he felt whole again. For the past few months, he was shattered inside. Now, as Magnus was keeping his hand over his heart, he felt magic gluing him from inside. The feeling was wonderful, he wanted it to everlast.

"I'm sorry for everything." They said in unison, looking into each other's eyes that were shimmering with sincerity.

The second the words escaped their mouths, both men feel as if the world started to spin in the right direction again. Alec didn't know, which one of them started first, but soon they were leaning towards each other and crushed their lips together. The shadowhunter felt he could finally breathe properly when they pulled away. A huge grin formed on his face, as he pressed his forehead to Magnus's to feel close to him. The warlock threw his arms around his husband's neck, drawing him into his body.

"I love you so much, Magnus," Alec spoke into Magnus's neck. "I'm sorry for being a terrible husband. I want to come back home. I want to come back to you and our boys. I want us to be family again."

"I was equally horrible, my darling. I'm deeply sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I hurt you too, Mags. I'll be a better husband if you'll give me another chance."

"Only if you'll give me another chance as well. Give us another chance." Magnus replied softly, capturing Alec's lips with his own.

The bubble around them disappeared and their boys joined the hug. Rafael and Max pressed themselves into their fathers' sides, encircling them with their short arms. Magnus and Alec pulled away and let their sons squeeze in between themselves. Rafe and Max were beyond happy that their dads are kissing and hugging again.

"It worked!" Max squealed, accidentally too loud.

"What worked?" Magnus asked, looking at them with curiosity. Alec was giving them the same look.

"Christmas magic." A new voice said behind their backs. Before any of the adults had a chance to respond, Rafe and Max ran from their embrace behind their backs.

"Santa!" Both boys shouted at once, throwing themselves into the arms of the older man in a red costume. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Magnus and Alec got up from the cold ground and looked at the owner of the voice. Never in his life, Magnus would expect to see this man again. At least not until it was his time to leave this universe.

"Father?!"

Three of Lightwood-Banes looked between Magnus and the other man, who smiled at the warlock. Bane eyed him from head to toe. Asmodeus wore a red Santa's outfit, he only lacked a white beard and mustache. Though he was sure he could grow it magically as well. Asmodeus kept smiling at him, waving fingers at Alec. His husband hasn't seen Asmodeus ever since he stepped out and give Magnus his magic back, and that was years ago. He couldn't blame Alec for not recognizing him in this attire.

"Papa!" Suddenly Max announced. "Santa is your daddy?!"

"By the Angel…" Rafael was truly shocked. "Santa is our grandpa?"

"Woah, Woah…" Magnus decided to cut this thought before his boys believe in the lie. "Santa is not my father…"

"Oh come on, Magnus." Asmodeus stopped him. "Of course, I'm Santa. I do Christmas magic and made your sons wish come true. You can all call me Santa Asmodeus or grandpa."

"Not Santa Claus?" the little warlock asked, frowning in confusion.

"I prefer Santa Asmodeus."

"Wait…" Alec stepped in. "What Christmas magic? What did you do?"

"Well…"

"He made you love each other again!" Rafael responded for the demon. "Thank you, grandpa."

"You're most welcome, my beautiful boys." Asmodeus ruffled Rafe's and Max's hair, smiling widely. "Now, my beloved boy," he turned to Magnus. "You should be thankful that I gave you what you desired the most. Santa Asmodeus knows what his boys want for Christmas."

Magnus opened his mouth to argue with his father but was cut off by him again.

"How about we do some more Christmas magic, huh boys?" He turned to kids, who nodded enthusiastically. Asmodeus snapped his fingers and conjured a mistletoe above Alec and Magnus's heads. He snapped his fingers again and soft sounds of mundane Christmas songs played from nowhere. Asmodeus pointed up and both males looked up. "You know what you have to do now, my boys."

"Kiss! Kiss!" Rafael and Max chanted around them. "Kiss daddies!"

Alec laughed, shaking his head before he grabbed Magnus by his waist and bend him like they were dancing. The shadowhunter held Magnus's chin with one hand and leaned down to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Magnus couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He missed it. Today, when Alec left their home, he felt strangely empty and cold, like there was something missing inside of him. It was slowly driving him crazy. He couldn't understand it. It was definitely stronger than simply missing his husband. It was a sharp pain, shattering his heart and soul equally. Magnus felt as if his world could end right there, in the middle of his loft, when he was holding the picture of his family. But then, when the cloak announced a quarter to midnight, Bane felt a strange pull, dragging him outside, straight to Alexander. Now in the strong arms of his husband he felt whole again. His heart was beating properly, his soul connected itself thanks to his father's magic. He needed to thank the man. Magnus sneaked his arms around Alec's broad shoulders and pressed himself more into him, to feel him closer. It was exquisite to feel him again, even in the cold night.

"I love you." They both declared to each other, as they drew back.

Magnus and Alec kept a quiet conversation between each other. Promising themselves to work on their problems as soon as it will be possible. They loved each other dearly, but they forgot about it through the course of the past months. It felt as if they were in some sort of empty, glass box, with walls made of their angry feelings separating them. However, thanks to his father's magic the glass shattered in million pieces and let them fall into each other's love again. They both knew that they had a long way before they will be one again, though they knew it will be worth it. They had each other and their boys to fight for.

The clock on the street-lantern above them announced midnight with four loud gongs. Golden sparks flew above the whole family, created by Asmodeus. The demon in Santa's disguise took a knee in front of his grandchildren and caressed their cheeks lovingly.

"Merry Christmas, boys."

"Merry Christmas, Santa Asmodeus." Rafael and Max replied softly, watching as their grandfather opened a portal for himself.

"Father, wait!" Magnus shouted behind him before he stepped into the fired portal. The warlock threw his arms around his father and squeezed him strongly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, my beautiful boy. I hate to see you hurt. You all needed some Christmas magic." The demon kissed the top of his son's head. "You have wonderful children, Magnus. I hope they'll make you proud, just like you're mine pride. Merry Christmas, my son."

"Merry Christmas, dad." Magnus turned back to look at his little family before he made up his mind. "Maybe you'd like to join us? I'm sure my sons would love to spend some more time with Santa Asmodeus and they won't be sleeping now anyway. And I'd like to spend this time with you as well."

"I'd be honored."

As they were walking into the building, Alec caught up with Asmodeus and Magnus, while their boys ran before them. The father and son were talking about some past Christmas, if Alec understood properly, a one that Magnus spent in Edom as a young boy. Apparently, Asmodeus turned one of his Asmodei into Santa Claus so his son would experience the true mundane spirit of Christmas.

"So tell us," Alec started, intertwining his hand with Magnus's, to feel close to him. "What did you do to us? What was the spell?"

"Oh, Alec, Alec, Alec," Asmodeus clapped him on his shoulder, laughing heartily "I did what Santa does. A little bit of a Christmas magic. A Christmas miracle."

A/N: Did you like it?

I think that Papa Asmodeus played the role of Santa brilliantly. Won't you agree?

Comment if you feel like to,

Intoxic

Merry Christmas, everyone!

 


End file.
